


Love

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Mission Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by welcome-here-in-my-world (Tumblr):So, if you don't mind trying to write this (completely understandable if you don't try), I'd like to see a drabble, characters: Natasha Romanoff x fem!reader, with a title: "Is this love, agent Romanoff?". Thanks in advance, and have a nice day! :)





	Love

Once the chaos died down, you looked up until your eyes locked with Nat’s. You were both breathing heavily, still holding on to each other protectively. 

“It’s over now” You breathed out, glad that the explossions and attacks had stopped.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that” Natasha reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around you and grabbed her gun from the holster. 

“You okay, right, Nat?” 

“Always” She dedicated you a sweet smile. “You, Y/N?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Doing like her, you put some distance between you and her. 

“Who said you could do that?” She raised an eyebrow. “Stay there, I need you close” 

“Wha…?” Moving in a daze, you repositioned yourself next ot her so your sides graced. 

“You need me close?” You didn’t know how to feel about that statement.

“Yeah, I need you to have my back” Natasha smirked at you, clearly teasing.

“Is this love, agent Romanoff?” You just knew she was doing it on purpose.

“I don’t think this is the best place or moment to discuss that, Y/N” 

“Then stop flirting with me!” 

“Nah, it's too fun”


End file.
